Tale of Two Brothers
by FoolishFool
Summary: (A little thing I was dared to create) This is a little Thorki story, more chapters to come. Reviews please... maybe? :D
1. Chapter 1

**((Authors note: This is not to be taken seriously for I was dared to create this monstrosity, i in no way or form support this ship, granted it was interesting to write out.))**

It was a sunny day in one of the more "normal" days in Loki's life, before everything was all in ruins. He was sitting up in a section of his father's castle. Walking around, practicing his minor magic skills and ability to multiply. After a while his brother walked in, granted Loki didn't notice for he was too indulged in his studies. Thor just watched him for a while until he chuckled slightly and said, "Hey there, little brother."

Loki looked back at his brother and sighed slightly, "What do you want? Are you here to gloat about one of your victories or something?" Thor winced slightly at his brother's remark, "Surely I'm not that vain." Thor walked up to his brother and flicked his shoulder while chuckling, clearly enjoying messing with his brother.

Loki just sighed loudly and teleported about a foot away from his brother, clearly not thinking that what Thor was doing was funny at all. All this did was gain another laugh from his brother. Thor then walked up to his brother and pulled off his helmet by the horns. Loki growled slightly at his brother, "What do you think that you are doing, give that back!" Thor grinned at his brother, enjoying watching him. Thor always enjoyed watching his brother like this, he never knew why but it was always so fun to see him so helpless. After dwindling on that subject for a while in his mind he raised his helmet higher, only making Loki even more frustrated. It was after than Loki yelled and lunged at Thor, in attempt to get his helmet back. But, this only made Thor stagger backwards slightly, with Loki's arms lazily wrapped around Thor's shoulders. Loki was already too frustrated to care anymore. He just sighed loudly and said, "Just give me back the damned helmet, you ignorant quim."

Thor just grinned, threw the helmet behind him, clearly with too much force. Loki's helmet was dented when it was thrown onto a wall of the room. Thor then squeezed his brother into an embrace, chuckling. Loki just stood there, his body limp. He was too angry to care and just too confused with his brother's sudden action. Thor just looked down at his brother; a puzzled look on his face, "Is the fight already out of you brother?" said Thor, raising his brother up higher so he could get a better look at his face.

His brother had an annoyed look on his face and sighed as he was lifted up, his feet being taken off of the floor. As Thor looked at his brother's face he noticed that he was blushing. "Brother, what's with the red face? " Thor said with a confused tone in his voice. Loki snapped out of his limpness and looked back at his brother, also noticing that he was a good distance away from the floor and started to cling onto his brother, clearly shocked at how high he was. As Loki clang onto his brother he noticed something that he never had before. It was extremely enjoyable to be held by Thor. He just felt shocked at these odd… feelings… that had overtaken his mind. While all of this was going through his mind Thor just kind of stared at his brother who was clinging onto him.

Thor lifted his brother's head up by his chin. "Brother, are you okay?" Loki looked up at his brother's face, still being overcome by his emotions and just kissed him. Thor leapt back a little in shock, but not completely regretting what had just happened. "B-Brother what...why...did you just kiss me?" Thor asked deeply confused. Loki looked away ashamed that he let his emotions take hold of him like some mongrel mortal! Loki struggled lightly losing his strength as the moment caught up with him. "Let me down you big... you... big...STUPID IDIOT!" he yelled to him struggling to get down from Thor's fierce hold which had weakened in the shock of the moment.

*OOF*...was the sound that occurred as Loki hit the ground and staggered under the impact of the momentum. Thor's arms lying lifelessly by his side not knowing what to do. Loki stood up fast and turned away... some sort of stinging coming from his eyes that he had not experienced in years, he didn't even hear his older brother call his name.

"L-Loki" Thor stuttered slightly as he watched his brother walk away, rushed with great shame around his being. Coming out of his shocked state Thor ran to his brother gripping onto his shoulder and turning him around roughly, not realizing he put too much force into his hold, bruising Loki's fair skin of his shoulder. Loki winced in pain, looking at his brother's hand on his shoulder before gazing up at Thor, "Let me go you mewling quim that hurts!" Thor then pulled his hand away, as if Loki's shoulder was scorching hot. He began to stutter apologies, "I'm sorry brother! I didn't notice, I didn't mean to…" Loki glared up at his brother, furrowing his brow in anger, "if you didn't mean to hurt me then what did you mean?" As Thor just stared at him, a look of regret stuck on his face, Loki walked off once again sighing loudly, angered by his brothers actions. As Thor watched his brother walk away he looked down, ashamed by what had just happened, ashamed of how he acted in the situation. As he was contemplating what he could have done, should have done his brother Loki rushed off to his quarters.

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**((I'm so tired of writing about this ship but you guys seem to like it. B.T.W., so sorry if these are taking awhile. It's literally hurting me and my friend to write these.))**

While Thor was still contemplating what had just happened Loki had already ran off to his quarters. Thor had raised one of his hands up to his face, barely touching his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. Staring into space, quiet and puzzled, among other things. By this time Loki had already burrowed his head into his cushions, sprawled on top of his bed. He had been muttering softly to himself ever since he had entered his room.

Loki then thought to himself,"This is imprudent! He's my brother! Why am I even trying to rationalize this?" He then rolled onto his back, ogling the ceiling. Slowly losing faith in the idea of him staying the way he's always been, a worthy, respected individual. Too much has happened now, there is no going back. His brother would never pardon Loki's actions, for the Allfather's sake, he wouldn't be surprised if Thor had already told others by now. His name was ruined.

As that thought passed through Loki's mind he heard a small click, granted he took no real notice to it until he heard familiar, brash footsteps and his door closing. With that he sat himself up looking almost everywhere but at his brother's face, and with a harsh tone said,"What do you want? Get out of here.", and began to lazily point towards his door and a loud sigh. Thor only looked over at him and began to say,

"No brother, we must talk about this," as he continued his sentence Loki got out of his bed and finally looked up at his brother, a look of aggravation on his person and interrupted him,

"I said get out of here! You mustn't be in here! Just forget what had just happened." He paused for a second before pushing his brother towards the door and yelling another, "Get out!"

Loki then backed away, believing that he had proven his point and turned around with a huff. But oh no, Thor was not done, instead of departing he went on and seized his brother by the shoulders, turning him around to face him, "No Loki, we have to talk, now." Loki looked back at his brother, a bit startled by his brother, but returned a quizzical expression to his words and said,

"Fine, whatever you say, anything to make you get out of here." Thor went to sit over on the edge of his brother's bed, beckoning him over with a hand.

Loki sighed and sat next to his brother, as far away as he could. But Thor was not going to have that and tugged him closer to himself. Loki flinched away and felt like his body had frozen solid as Thor proceeded to put his arm around Loki's side, pulling him close to his figure. He sighed softly, and turned to Loki as he began to say,

_"Brother…"_

**((Sorry about how short these are, the next chapter will be the last.))**


End file.
